


盲信徒

by AnecdotesOfR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnecdotesOfR/pseuds/AnecdotesOfR
Relationships: 曲悦/于颖
Kudos: 1





	1. 三痴

“嗳，猫在叫。”

对方低着头，没有理睬她。

猫的确在叫，尖而软媚，一声续一声，勾连打弯钻过窗缝。肥料恶臭，山花甜香，混合在黏湿的春天里。

左手是热的。牙齿紧闭，就捏开它，蛮横地挤进去。舌苔烫人，咽不下去的唾液顺着指根流到手背上，湿热，情色，蜿蜒到手腕。

右手也是热的。指尖敏捷机警，搜寻猎物的弱点，裙底的弱点。礼服短裙，蓝色格子由浅至深，棉布轻软，从右侧撩起来，堪堪露出一截柔润的大腿。腿间是她的手。半透明而潮热的液体裹住关节，舒适，安逸，令人餍足。她转动指节，听见一些违愿的呜咽。

少女双手撑着镜面，她的小臂在发抖。冷汗涔涔在她柔白的面颊上闪光，颧骨潮红，而嘴唇苍白如纸。汗水从乌黑的短发上滚坠而下，啪嗒，啪嗒，她紧闭双眼，睫毛锁死，像要挣脱噩梦一样。

那就故意地把重量压到她背上。

少女被迫微微屈身，一只手稳不住支在了洗手台上。她拔出湿漉漉的左手扯住她的头发，逼使她抬头看着镜子。

水龙头没有拧紧。啪嗒。啪嗒。洗漱间静如荒坟，阳光明媚，野猫尖叫如故。

她看了。她睁开眼睛看她，魔鬼一样的眼睛，山青水白里都是血，清亮的瞳仁在血管间是浑浊的。上火刑柱的殉道者也是这样看迫害之人的吗？

痛啊，多么疼痛啊，在肋骨下，在喉咙里，在我禁锢你的手指末端，血管神经，多么痛啊。如何缓解这种痛楚？

曲悦突然松开左手，向下猛抓住女孩子支撑自己的手腕，钳着它放到唇边。她张开嘴，森白的犬齿凶狠地刺进薄弱的皮肤里。血流出来了，金属的锈味，她的疼痛从心里捅到咬合的牙齿间，让对方痛得尖叫。细弱而憎恨的尖叫。血还在流，味道令她厌恶，她想吐出来却不能，疼，多疼啊。

“啊？我觉得C是对的。B是怎么算出来的？”

“你是不是忘开根了？”

曲悦愣了一下。开根……是哦。这大概是今年的第十次了。她悻悻抽回试卷。

“好吧，模就是根号，根号就是模。模就是根号，根号就是——”

“语文单科第一，于颖——”

她闭上了嘴，回过头去。后边隔着一排坐着的女孩子站起来，优雅，稳重，跟她截然两样。分数也跟她截然两样。叫于颖的女孩子走上台阶，接过奖状，鞠躬，她笑得如此温和，像柔软的早春，一朵素白里揉着胭脂的梨花。舞台灯光真暗啊，曲悦着魔似地看她，定睛太久，眼底火燎似地干疼。

“你下来干嘛，一会儿还得上去好几趟呢。”

于颖走下台回座位，路过她身侧走道，被她伸手牵住衣角。女孩子转过头看她，有点羞赧地笑了。

“在夸我？”

“别让我直说，多不好意思。”曲悦佯作窘迫，“奖状借我看看？”

“有什么好看的。”

这样说着，于颖还是把那张掉金粉的纸片递给了她。曲悦接过来，她的手指攀着那张纸，眼睛却飞快掠过于颖的手腕——那是她惯常的小动作，为贪得多一两秒的温暖——它仍然如她所爱的那样，白皙，光滑，流畅，柔软而有力。毫无瑕疵。

**《盲信徒》**

**“三毒者：贪嗔痴也。”**

一模考得一塌糊涂。父亲用目光表达清楚了他的鄙夷和嘲讽，一句话也没有说。班主任找她谈话，她在野菊花昏昏然的茶香里忍耐，抽空问了于颖的分数。682，她咀嚼着。比Z大去年的分数线高了二十分。

“R市第一？”

“第三。”卷发大红长裙的五十岁妇女端起搪瓷杯，“不过照这个势头迟早第一。你对她怎么看？”

那些词藻与长诗句混乱地喷涌而出，堵塞了她大脑的沟回，月桂，蔷薇，龙舌兰，阿佛洛狄特与塞壬——它们甚至撕碎了本该在那的工业集聚与核心价值观。或者，“她叫起来大概会让人脊椎发软”。

“她很优秀。”

曲悦说。

热水淋在她们的头发上。少女被呛到了，用力咳嗽起来，她却冷眼旁观。等到气管里的水咳出来她又去吻她，一手揪着少女湿漉漉的发根，一手掰着她的下巴，在滚烫的水里猎豹似地咬她的嘴唇，直到血和水和唾液含混不清地胶着在她们之间。乳白蒸汽氤氲，她满心都是毒。一件白衬衫越过花洒勾在上边，因浸水而潮湿僵硬，它缠着女孩子的双手，如一株茑萝扼死两棵幼树。她自己的衬衫沉重地贴在身上，一道透明枷锁，她却没把它去掉。少女被她强压在怀里，柔软的肉体罹患高热，隔着白布烫伤了她，痛，她却也不放手。

舔过舌根，她就会颤抖，再回来，沿着舌系带慢慢地、佯装柔情地捋过去，她会发出一声湿润的低咽，像悲鸣，或是动情。是哪种呢？没有意义。

少女发着抖，狠狠踢她的小腿。她松手倾身，捏住她的脚踝，如此用力，像要握碎那段细骨。她把它向上提，挽住女孩子的膝弯拉到腰侧，然后把她摔到墙上。一声吃痛的低喊。她笑了，抬起另一只手，牢压在那双湿热的嘴唇上。

“如果有人拉开帘子……”

她并没穿下装，一条腿膝盖顶着墙，光裸的大腿直卡在少女腿间，以一种恶意的捉弄磨蹭着。女孩子隔着她的掌心打颤，冷，或者烧，两腿间潮热而湿软，一阵阵轻轻痉挛着，无色的黏液淌在她腿上，又随着热水流到地上，漏进排水口去。苦闷而软弱的喘息。软弱，她也有让她示弱的机会——她愉快地笑了，心里乌青火焰窜起九丈高。她从女孩子唇上移开手，插到她背后扶住她的背，把她按在自己胸口。她的手心下是她的蝴蝶骨，上面一道细长的疤，她拿指甲去刮，听见女孩子低低悲泣。多好听啊，她闭上眼睛吻她无路可逃的猎物，陶醉而深情，像只喜悦于终于叼住羚羊脖颈的猎豹。这个人的屈辱是她的血与氧气，只有折辱她时她才感到自己活着，畅快，满足，像神一样。

但她不睁眼睛。她知道少女此刻表情狰狞，眼神疯狂，像一只被宰杀的野兽。她知道她恨她入骨。

“有人要坚果吗？”

她拎着一罐混合坚果敲开门，里面有一个本班熟人，两个五班女生，还有于颖。如她所料。生疏的两个女孩子扫了她一眼，回头干自己的事，相熟的同学则雀跃地跑过来：“要要要！”

“随便拿。”曲悦说。于颖呢？

她的余光里映出靠窗的下铺，于颖在换衣服，双手抓着短袖翻过头顶，夕晖在她背脊上流动，像一条橘红的热河。曲悦提着塑料罐的手轻轻一抖。她趁同学在掏坚果，朝那个方向飞快一抬眼，两秒，然后若无其事垂下目光。于颖的蝴蝶骨上有一道伤疤，浅而细长，这是她唯一记住的东西。

“谢啦！”

“……于颖你呢？”

现在她喜欢的人走过来了。她把罐子举向她，可她满眼都是那块蝴蝶骨，柔媚，灼人，她本能地作出了吞咽的动作，这令她感到有点羞愧。

二模甚至比一模更糟——她一点都不奇怪。她无法集中精神，热病缠扰着她。胸腔里烟火炸裂，大脑被酒精浸泡，三点一线六科九节悉数失焦，唯一清晰的只有一个人——那个人。

课间她站在走廊上。下着雨。对面公路已修起来了，如一条勒进墨绿血肉的蟒蛇。有几次她看见玻璃与白瓷碎片夹在雨里掉下来，或是一只羚羊在垂直的玻璃幕墙上奔跑，但她始终保持冷静。她知道她会间歇性产生幻觉。但弄清幻觉与现实有什么意义吗？

她继续望着远山。钢铁与水泥正在将它们蚕食。

一只手，温暖，指腹带点茧，握了握她的后颈。她没有立即回头：她知道那是谁。她不希望她松开手。等她终于慢吞吞地转过脸去，看见于颖弯着眼睛对她笑，像从雨云后潜逃下来的一颗太阳。

“上次的坚果味道特别赞！谢谢你啦！”

“你喜欢就好，我那里还有一些，你要的话晚自习我可以带给你。”

“好呀，太感谢了！”

于颖的手还放在她的脖子上，暖和而温情，她为它终要松开而心口窒闷。

_再多一秒，就一秒，别放开，别离开我，就半秒钟就好……_

她沉默地哀求，如同哀求她能爱她哪怕一点也好。

它还是离去了，那一瞬间她几乎想撕下那块皮肉，血淋淋地塞到少女手里，告诉她，你带走它吧，它曾碰过你，就再也无法属于我了。但她只是看着女孩子沿着走廊离开，像一朵偏生无情的桃花。

然后她转回去，闭上眼睛，竭力感受脖颈上残留的触感、不存在的温暖、仅是表皮细胞接触的已然消逝的几秒钟，她妄图留住它。或者至少，从风的流动里，虚构它。

初夏，自习室昏白闷热，百平米蒸笼里夏蚊嗡鸣。空气中弥布汗水，夹着风油精与花露水的翠绿冷香，混出一种难以言说的气味——夏天最惹人生厌的印象。曲悦坐在靠东南一排写三二，等高线等温线等降雨量线，如她心头情感一般纷绕难解。

耳机里在放巴赫赋格曲。平衡而精巧：理想的人生。而她的人生已然倾斜，几欲翻覆，横梁竖柱倒成一垛碎木。

_为什么呢？_

她又走神了。于颖坐在她后边三排外，她的意识不自觉地逸出头骨朝她飘荡而去。她的存在本身就有一种引力，不必某种形象，某种声音，或甚至某种游弋的轻淡香气，仅仅她存在这个事实就足以让她心神躁乱，像玻璃楼里一只困惑的鸟。在铁路与运河间曲悦看见于颖两个字，她柔媚上挑的眼角，她纤白的手指，她朱红的颈绳，她纽扣下锁骨小小的凹陷，她会扑扇翅膀的蝴蝶骨，她身体真或假的每一寸，它们闪现在鲁尔和西安的柱状图间，如同回廊里突兀的雪片。

在暑热里那颗心悄悄熔化，柔情而怯弱。身体里满是温水。充盈，浮涨，几乎要溢出来了——

曲悦闭上眼睛。金箭刺穿她胸口，眉心裂痛不已。她紧紧、紧紧地闭着眼睛。

她今天凌晨又惊醒了，五次，夹在六段断梦的缝隙里。这是她失眠的第三周了，她想自己是不是该去趟校医室问问。睡眠不足让她昏眩终日，白昼黑夜不再泾渭分明，梦与实景缓慢融化混合。有时她会在身后看见母亲，纵使她明知她不可能在这里——甚至不可能在她身边。因为她父亲的缘故。

但更多的时候她还是看见，或梦见于颖。女孩子像黑白片里的二维虚像附在她眼底，透明轻薄，但灼烈的感情会自己给那影子上色，桃红，梨白，乌木似的黑，像只吸人精魂的花妖，美得几乎索走她性命。

课间她昏昏沉沉去打水，在队里排了半分钟，才混沌意识到于颖正站在她左边。肯定是刚上完体育课：她整个人都蒸腾着热气，防晒乳因热而溶化，挥散出一种甜腻的芳香。曲悦只觉手抖得厉害，试图看别处，以阻止水瓶坠碎于地。但她的眼睛并不听从。她依然看见汗水从于颖的鬓角沿骨头淌下，从颌尖滴进领口，湿薄的白衬衫贴在女孩子身上，显出鲜柔的肉色，水红肩带如一条蛇信子盘过她肩膀，而袖口之下伸出来的那只手臂，湿润，泛着水光…… _她的身体是否全都这么湿漉漉，亮晶晶的？_

下腹漫起温热。她的腿根正慢慢、慢慢地变得潮湿粘稠，她无法自制。在打水间里，在众目睽睽之下，在于颖的身边。她蓦然感到了羞愧，肮脏，自觉她有罪。

“曲悦。”

她抬起头，女孩子正皱着眉头低头看她，指指自己的左袖口。

“这儿怎么了？”

曲悦顺着她指示低头去看，望见两条交错伤疤从袖子底下探出尖角，脸顿时白了。她徒劳地扯了扯袖口，妄图遮住它。一股凝缩成球的苦痛堵在喉咙眼，可她不能吐出来。

“没事，给家具刮了，过几天就好了。”

“可你脸上也有伤。”

曲悦愣了下，一时不确定于颖所指，女孩子锁着双眉凑过来，点点她的眉尾：“这儿，一道血痂呢，不疼吗？”

她想起来了：她父亲扔过来的遥控器。可她该用别的什么遮住真实呢？

“你总不会去打架了吧？”

“怎么会啦，也是撞到东西了，这几天我们搬家，手忙脚乱，容易受伤……”

“没没，我开玩笑的，我知道你不可能去打架，看你长得一副好学生样……要药油吗，或者创可贴什么的？”

她一瞬间竟想歇斯底里笑起来。如果于颖知道“长得一副好学生样”的她对她的悖德欲念，知道那肩臂上的伤口是因谁——

_你真恶心。_

如往常一样，她在心里对自己练习着这句话，一抹苦酸的微笑掠过她嘴角，于颖没有看见。

……刀片是她的密友，她的温暖之泉。挽起袖子，捏着轻薄的裁纸刀，轻轻一抖手腕，肩上就会多一道红，明丽，璀璨的红。珊瑚红的血珠玲珑，从细隙里冒出来，热烈腥香，吮到嘴里带点金属锈味。疼，是疼的，她爱这疼痛。在醒寐不辨的日子里，唯有疼痛能给予她活着的实感，一点血味的温暖，拖缓她寻死的步伐。刀锋与血如此温热，让她恍然觉得自己至少被物爱着。它们唤醒实感，安心的实感，生的象征。还有洁净的幻觉。仿佛血能冲刷那些心孽，那些寡廉鲜耻的虚梦……

（真相不过是，她想如果身体多痛些，或许心就会少痛一些了。）

“青春之树啊，为何你不能长青？为何你竟在盛夏逐日凋亡？

“因大地在召唤你：从土而出，亦将归于尘土。”

她做了一个梦，梦里桃花和玉兰在四月纷然飘飞，落满湖水。她一遍遍，一遍遍地梦着，花瓣从四月的床头一直旋到六月的枕上。

“来来，我敬你一杯。”

曲悦恍然回神。于颖在她面前，笑盈盈冲她举杯。餐厅晕黄光辉虚浮着，笼下薄薄灰影，使那张美丽的脸有些晦暗不定。她喉咙发干，一时竟失语了。

“哎呀不对，你没拿杯子啊……”女孩子突然反应过来，“你能喝吗？”

“……我能。我回去拿酒。”

这么说着，她踉踉跄跄穿过笑闹的人群，回到座位边上，满桌找自己那杯酒。她说了假话：她完全不会喝。往常下去一杯，就能听见额角突突，血管像要挣破表皮直跳出来。这次谢师宴，她也只是拿着葡萄汁四处转悠，和老师碰杯时假装自己托着一杯红酒。

但那是于颖。那是她心口一朵朱砂玫瑰。

等她拿起酒杯，回过身找于颖时，只看到女孩子换了个地方：灯光之下，众人之间。一群年轻人围着起哄笑闹，她在中央微笑，一枝吊灯明晃晃映在脸上，宛如舞台追光。

曲悦无言放下酒杯。她垂下眼，看盘里一片萎靡的柠檬。

墙边。一堵垫了隔音棉的软墙。紫红色，艳丽恶俗。但在阴影里它是中立的灰黑。

黑暗中。轮廓模糊，如影子。还有一个人，她们正举着杯子聊天。她的朋友。她的朋友。

曲悦攥着高脚杯走过去。只是单纯走过去，并没在少女身侧停下。桌和墙的缝隙很窄，她几乎要碰到于颖。在那忧愁的廊道里她竭力向右倾，让自己逃离她拦路的衣角与发尾，空中轻荡的鼻息。但她失败了——于颖说到高兴处，想要抬手比划，仅仅是一秒，手指尖轻而浅地擦过她的腰际。

呼啦。

她痉挛了一下。火从胃里蛇一样窜起，烫着了她的舌头。她一走出几米外，就颤抖着把酒杯贴到唇边，妄图浇熄它似的，一口全闷了下去。

_ 推她的肩膀掐她的下巴把她压到墙上—— _

_ 闭嘴。 _

她又斟了一杯酒飞快吞下去，险些呛到自己。

_ 吻她，去吻她，甜的吗，还是带着辛辣？吻她，去吻她啊，让她在你怀里喘息你为什么不敢呢—— _

_ 我让你闭嘴！ _

火舌在尖叫，或者她在尖叫，她不知道。酒精燎痛了她的食道和胃。

_ 杀了她，我多想杀了她啊，一刀，两刀，她会流点血但不会痛，她会安安静静的，会温顺地让我抱着，让我亲吻，她会属于我，她将会是我的…… _

_ 你多么， _

她神经质地抽了一口气，哽住的喉咙发出呜咽似的声音。葡萄酒像水一样流过她的喉咙，她毫无知觉，只觉燠热不已，疲惫如渊，哀痛无法捉摸。

_ 多么令人作呕啊。 _

于颖再看到曲悦的时候，她正缩在餐厅角落的沙发里，垂着脑袋，又软绵绵抬起来，仰头饮尽了天知道第几杯酒。泛棕的卷发沾满冷汗，狼狈地粘在她发白的脸颊上。

“曲悦……”

女孩子弯下腰叫她，秀美的眉拧到一起。

“别喝了。”

她慢吞吞转动眼珠，视线却对不准于颖的脸，只是穿过它，茫然地投向某个辽远宇宙的一点。色彩在她眼前灰化，溶解，搅成一团变幻的混沌。

“曲悦……”女孩子又叫她，不忍似的，“你喝得太多了，我去叫个人把你送回家……”

曲悦晃悠悠摇头，把手里的杯子往扶手上一磕。玻璃杯一歪，她手指绵软，没握住，任它哐啷一声滚到地上，竟也没碎。

于颖愣愣看着她少有地犯犟，有点手足无措了，她走也不是，留也不是，踌躇半天，最终捏捏拳头，鼓起勇气问她：“你是在——为什么伤心吗？”

这回曲悦终于有反应了：她狂笑起来。笑了足足一分多钟后，她终于没力气了，靠着沙发直喘，颊上浮起一层病态的红晕。

“……我冒犯你了吗？”

“哪有什么伤心不伤心——”她拉长语调，“好像我有心一样——”

于颖不安地绞着双手，她只想去找人帮忙。

“你真的喝得太多了，我去找个人来……”

说着，少女转身要走，但曲悦突然一把抓住她手腕，使她不得不停下脚步，再次回过头来。昏暗灯光里她仰着脸看她，眼神迷离，像蒙着烟雾。

“我有没有说过——我特别喜欢你？”

（眼前重影叠叠，她不确定自己是否流出了泪。）

我也很喜欢你呀。

少女答道，不无尴尬地。

二十五日，她知道了自己的分数。父亲那天在出差，掐着点给她打电话，劈头就是一句“多少”。曲悦给他报了那个数字，他呼吸一下重起来，像滚雷。良久，她才听见话筒里传来他冰块似的声音。

“我不知道为什么要把你生下来。”

嘀嘀嘀嘀嘀。在接踵而至的忙音里她笑了。

“……我也不知道。”

她轻缓地对自己说。

门口都是玻璃碎片，她光着脚，无措地站在家门外。一双臂膀伸过来，轻轻抱起她——一个柔软、馨香的怀抱。像十年前她的妈妈。她双手穿过那人腋下，在背后交叉着搂住她，搂得很紧，生怕弄丢了似的。那个人小心翼翼地趟过碎玻璃和客厅的碎瓷片，把她平放在沙发上。她勾住那人脖子，急切地、脆弱地吻她，得到那只手在发上几下安慰的抚摸。

是甜的。那嘴唇是甜的，没有辛辣，巧克力的甜味，粘热，醇美，还透着芬芳，桃花与玉兰与梨花的芬芳。她迫切地舔吮着，滑过那人白贝般的牙齿，勾引她甜香的舌尖，湿漉漉地纠缠在一起。对方笑了，轻轻拍了拍她的后脑勺，让她慢点。

扣子，扣子多碍事，她为什么要穿衬衫呢？跨在她身上的人帮她解着，十指灵巧如飞，她自己抓着裙腰向下扯，直到自己完全袒露在那人面前。那个人俯下身，她紧实圆润的胸脯压在她的乳房上，她在她耳边含笑说了几句话，曲悦没有听清，或许是情话，因为她不自觉地涨红了脸。流水在她体内淙淙而响，杜鹃于耳边婉转啼鸣，她扬起头，张开双腿，像一朵花欣然盛开。

她能感觉到女孩子的手指，纤白，指腹带点茧——这微妙的粗糙偶尔激得她浑身颤抖，满眼涌起泪水。少女揉动指尖，引她甜蜜啜泣，然后带着狡黠的笑容埋下去亲她的额头、眼角、鼻尖和嘴唇，她幸福地闭上眼，感觉女孩子的吻落在眼帘上，有点痒，但很暖和。

在女孩子温软的爱抚下她呻吟着，直白，放荡，毫不羞愧，恨不能化成一滩水融进她的血里，或碎成片片能缠在少女发间的细软柳絮，她恨不能死在这暖热纯净的爱意里，如同沉入春日的湖底。

当然。

她不能。

在这唯一一次的爱情虚像里她努力编织着，筑造着，不让一座精巧至美的客厅倒塌，可她还是无法再控制住它。

墙壁开始龟裂，惨烈的斑驳划痕凭空显现，卧室的门把手开始扭曲，变瘪，天花板剧烈摇晃，簌簌落下粉尘。她听见自己的喘息开始走调，变成电流的断片，刺啦，刺啦。景色分崩离析。但在那些破碎凌乱的颜色里，她惊奇地发现少女的形象竟仍然完整着。

_她也要消失了。你有没有什么要和她说的？快说啊，她就要消失了。_

曲悦直勾勾盯着少女。她以为自己大概要哭了，但是她没有。

_快想吧你想问什么呢你想知道什么呢她要消失了——_

一句话于静默中浮现，她颤抖了。片刻她张开嘴，问。

“告诉我……我爱错你了吗？”

于颖低头看着曲悦。她的脸庞刹那间笼上了圣母像式的悲悯。

曲悦一晃间竟莫名想起她确实是比自己年长的。

“这世上有‘爱对’吗？”

她睁开了双眼，第一抹晨光落在眼底。

桃花与玉兰纷纷死去。

曲悦坐起来。她叠好被子，洗漱，梳头，煮了一碗细面，洒上香菜和葱花，还煎了个鸡蛋。吃完早饭，她给整间房子做了一次扫除，把阳台上自己的衣服收下来叠好，放进衣柜。这之后她回到自己房间，把课本之类的资料打包装好，检查了一遍是否有未寄的信件，接着把电脑硬盘拆下来，把它塞进了厨房的微波炉里。

最后她从床底拖出一个带锁的小木箱，打开它。里面是一大沓米黄的稿纸，她把它们全拿出来，又翻出一个铁皮盒和打火机，带着它们走到阳台上，在铁皮盒里点燃了那堆纸。它们在橙黄的火焰里卷曲，染黑，炭化，最终将成为一小堆焦黑的余烬。

她目不转睛看着。一些破碎的纸片滑到侧面，它们烧得慢一些，让她有那么一两秒重温那些字迹，那些诗与日记。

_……一些花，一些雪……_

_……继你把我拉回阳间已有两个月了……_

_……我只能依赖你……_

_……我愿用一整个春天来譬喻你……_

_……挣扎，因你仍在岸上……_

_……系住我的愿望……_

_……但是嫉妒呢……_

_……“凡事勿过度”……_

_……塞壬……船沉……_

…… _直到你走到黄河，见到棺材……_

_……炉火已尽，退路将绝……_

_而冬天终于来临。_

火熄了。曲悦回过神来。她拿着铁盒站起身，把那些烧焦的灰烬倒进了垃圾桶。灰烬已经冷却了，可她觉得心还是暖的，甚至比往常更为温暖。

是的，当然，物证已经销毁了。但记忆还在，她能用那捧焦灰在心里涂出于颖的每一个侧面，她们相处的每一个瞬间，无论好坏。记忆将永远与她相伴。

门铃响了。曲悦去打开门，他的父亲走进来，径直从她身边经过，看都没看她一眼。她掩上门，等着他发话。她已知道他接下来会说什么了。

“你给我去复读。学校已经联系好了，八月跟着他们的高三一起补课。”

男人把公文包重重一丢，在沙发上一屁股坐下来，端起白瓷茶杯，喝了两口菊花茶。他依旧没有看她——可能看她一眼就会让他大发雷霆。

_没错，一道合乎逻辑的、“无法违抗”的命令。_

“不。”她说。

他先是震惊地沉默了几秒，紧接着几乎暴跳起来：“你给我再说一遍！”

“不，我不会去复读的。”

父亲用力抓住了沙发扶手，似乎在阻止自己把那杯热茶泼到她脸上，他的手背上青筋暴突，五指因蛮力而可怕地扭曲。他深吸一口气，低哑地命令道：“出去。”

她右手的拇指摩挲着食指与中指，感到指尖干燥而温暖。 _是我的剧本。_ 她微笑了：“好。”

说罢，曲悦轻快地转了个身，走到玄关，推开刚掩上的防盗门。那个茶杯还是扔了过来，炮弹一样凶狠，在她左后方的墙上打得粉碎。茶水沿着白垩粉墙淌下，水迹丑陋地蜿蜒，像许多黄绿的蚯蚓。她走进电梯间，拉开窗户，夏日热浪扑面而来，蒸腾着梧桐、白兰与棕榈的香气，她闭上眼，吸进一口绵长的空气。

那一刻她突然想起了那个春天：阳光清晰，雾气刚刚散去，于颖朝她跑过来，鼻尖上的汗水在太阳底下亮晶晶地闪着光。

男人忽然明白了。

他发出一声痛号，从打开的铁门里冲出来。她起跳了，毫不犹豫，他惊慌地伸出手臂，只捞到了她的衣角，轻盈，虚无，从他的指间消逝了。

（兴许他此生都从未料到过这样的结局。）

蓝天白云，风声鼓噪。

在仿佛永恒的坠落中，一阵忧伤的温柔盈满她的心，恍如一个怀抱，一个吻，一份模糊的、被什么人爱过的证明。

三痴 完


	2. 二贪

[你好: )]

[你好！]

[上次非常感谢你]

[没有什么啊，那样做我自己也很开心[偷笑]]

[其实我一直挺想认识你的]

[天哪！我好惶恐……我也一直想认识你！真的！]

（五秒的延迟。她放下鼠标捂住嘴，控制不住地微笑起来）

[是吗，我好高兴！嗯……你最近有空吗？]

[有呀[害羞]]

[要不要一起去市图自习？]

[好！不过为什么是市图？我还以为会去吃个饭，看个电影什么的，哈哈[偷笑]]

[我们家管得严，我爸甚至会查我出门前后的作业差: (]

[那真的好严啊，很辛苦吧？]

[也还好，习惯了]

[同情[冷汗]不过去自习中午也可以一起吃饭]

[是哦，那就这样吧: )]

[好的！那我们九点图书馆门口见[愉快]]

[嗯，回见]

**“一些清凉美丽的事物/一些花/一些雪/一些微笑与蓬勃的心/它们与你相牵”**

女孩子被逗乐了，笑得几乎从椅子上掉下去。可她手里还拿着吸管——奶茶从塑料管末端滴落，滴滴答答甩了一桌。曲悦托着腮帮子看她笑，觉得奶茶真好喝，天气也特别美。

“不行，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

过了足足一分钟，她才好不容易停下来，扳住桌子，费劲地喘着，想把气顺平。曲悦手上搅着榛仁奶茶，眼睛却温柔地望着于颖，目光拂过她额前散乱碎发与颊上健康的晕红。

“我怎么也没想到你居然会讲笑话！我以为你是个不苟言笑的人……”

“我是。”

曲悦板着一张脸看她。短发少女没绷住，噗地一声又笑了出来。

“求你好好喝奶茶……”

“我真是。准确地说，本来是。讲笑话是你开发出来的新技能。”

“你竟这么一本正经地胡说八道……我觉得我要幻灭了，真的……”

八月，玻璃幕墙外三十七度，水泥地烫得像要冒烟。而她们窝在空调屋里，在转圈的法语歌中有一搭没一搭喝着奶茶，任由下午粘稠滑过。

**“继你把我拉回阳间已有两个月了（笑）”**

幻灯片上是她的名字。下一张是，下下张也是，再下张？依然是。

曲悦站起来，她听见掌声惊叹声低语声，像湖面上荡起涟漪圈圈。她走上褐木台阶，转过来，朝台下微笑着。一股真实而暖柔的价值感从胸口漫入四肢，鲜活，愉悦，令她幸福。但不，不是因为那面屏幕，不是因为领导又跟她握手了，不是因为大家抬头看着她。

而因为在所有那些脸中她认出一张脸。一双手，在那些空气中微弱地，鼓着掌。*

在她下台走过斜坡时，于颖拉了拉她的衣摆，她转过脸去，看见少女眯起眼，冲她微笑了：“你真厉害。”

她尝到甜味，琥珀色的甜味。黏稠蜂蜜滴在舌尖，又向下滑落，淌到心尖上。温暖又甜蜜，让她一时连季节也弄不清了。

曲悦根本无法作答。她唯有朝少女愣兮兮微笑，像一个除却微笑一无所能的傻瓜。

**“如果虚伪结成粉末在空中飞舞/我只能依赖你/维持我对人间的感受”**

年级主任在走廊里碰见她，面色和蔼叫她名字，问她压力大不大。

年级主任在走廊里碰见她，听见她说主任好，敷衍一笑。

年级主任在走廊里碰见她，看见她点头，听见她说主任好，把脸扭向另一边，装作什么也没有看见。

父亲坐在沙发上，嗯了一声，不置可否。

父亲坐在沙发上，冷笑，斜着眼看她。

父亲坐在沙发上，把她的课本摔到地上，猛然站起，指着她的鼻子痛骂。

于颖和朋友走到花坛边，看到她在背历史，笑着招招手，说：“早上好。”

于颖和朋友走到花坛边，看到她在背语文，笑着招招手，说：“早上好。”

于颖和朋友走到花坛边，看到她在背政治，笑着招招手，说：“早上好。”

在生活里充斥着变化，有些变化无常不定，有些变化可以预计——规律是固定的，某个特定变量的改变会导致现象出现某种特定差异。而还有很少的一些东西，它们是不变的，就像物质，或者能量一样。它们永不衰减。

**“我愿用一整个春天譬喻你/我愿用所有美丽/而轻盈的幻景/来同你相比”**

右，左，跳。篮球从掌心滑到指尖，旋转腾起，勾出短弧，最终笔直坠入网中。漂亮的三步上篮，跟她的履历和计算式一样漂亮。

她朝场边的观众笑了笑，转头跑起来。曲悦站在界外拼命鼓着掌。掌声被更响亮的呐喊声盖过去了，但她不在意，只顾看着于颖在场上奔跑，像凝视着毕生的骄傲。于颖边跑边抬起袖子擦汗，她的鬓发湿漉漉地粘在脸侧，在太阳下折出一闪而逝的光。

她如此美丽。而她可以触碰这美丽。

**“** **常有烂泥堵住我喉咙/水草绊住我脚踝/而我永远挣扎/因你仍在岸上”**

她的母亲在哭叫她的名字。她迅速打开书房门，冲到客厅里，看见父亲掐着母亲的脖子，把她摁在沙发上。他散发着酒气，看起来像一头人性全无的野兽。女人在歇斯底里地哭泣，她尖叫着，踢打着男人，他腾出一只手，狠狠掴了她一巴掌。曲悦从手边抓起一本新华字典，用尽全力砸到了他身上。父亲松开手，他站起来，弯下腰，捡起那本字典，面无表情地逼近曲悦。

她梗着脖子站在过道口。他扬起书就要摔到她脸上。母亲散乱着头发爬起来，从背后死死抱住他。

“拿书干嘛？”她听见自己说，“你去厨房拿菜刀吧，一了百了，你好我也好。”

他瞪着她，像看另一个物种。片刻，他冷笑一声，把书丢到地上。

“不错，还会顶嘴了，哪个野小子教你的？”

曲悦短促地笑了一声。她想这个男人真是荒谬，对他来说所有的思想都该来自男性，而她只会是个复读机。一个人妄自尊大还不够，非要拉上一群人——

于是她笑了，春花一样：“见过你这样的好男人，我得有多傻，才会对这世上的男性残存半点幻想啊？”

父亲的脸一瞬间冻住了。几秒后这块冰裂开，缝隙里流出浓黑的阴狠，他用力把她的母亲摔到地上，一步跨到她面前，扯着她的头发，把她的头狠狠撞到墙上。血从她的额角流下来，腥气和酒精令人作呕的味道混在一起，汇进了她海一样的噩梦素材里。在疼痛与恨里她费力地思念着于颖，她纯真的眼睛，温白脖颈上一条纤细红挂绳。在那些永无止境的黑暗里她竭力握住那点萤火，让她知道自己还能活着。

**“我只愿你能系住我的愿望/对宇宙/对春天/对逃跑之后无边的旷野”**

秋冬之交她跟于颖都报了推荐，不同的是她报的是Z大，于颖则选了G大。开始她感到紧张，过久的单方向发展已让她对面试陌生，但于颖告诉她没事。

“Z大和G大的选拔是合在一场里的，我们又没有竞争关系，可以一起准备呀。”女孩子眉眼弯弯，“我有搜集一些题目，时事啊，思辨啊，什么的，你愿意的话我们可以互相考。”

曲悦怔怔看于颖，意外之喜从天而落，她一时居然烦恼起该以何种姿态去接。于颖看她没反应，以为她犹疑了，又忙补充：“你要是不方便……”

“不，不，我方便——特别方便。”她在心里补充，杀人放火都方便，只要是你叫我一起，“我就是在想时间地点。”

“嗯……要么晚六点在三楼储物柜前边？”

“好啊。”

于是几个暗蓝的夜晚她都雀跃地跑进三楼的穿堂风里，攥着领口，瑟瑟发抖地给于颖背稿，支支吾吾地答于颖不知哪里找来的刁钻问题。黯白的昏光下她们低声交流着，说几句就笑起来，她自己一边笑，一边还竖着耳朵听于颖的笑声，轻快爽脆，春雨打屋檐。

她想她多希望把面试拖到九十岁啊，可以再听这个女孩子笑七十三年。

那是她最勇敢而又最出色的一次演出。被问到熟悉问题的时候她瞄见于颖在底下跟她眨眼，星星一样。她回答了，胸有成竹，答案的音节间蹦跳着那些昏白的灯光。

她们都拿到了资格。

她的父亲不愿送她——当然了，就像这世上有什么他愿意为她做的一样——让她自己解决。后来她跟着班里保送Z大的同学去了北京。那时G大的一拨人还留在R市，包括于颖，于是她趴在宾馆床上给于颖发信息，告诉她北京妖风阵阵，要带围巾和毛线帽。于颖回她谢谢，问她Z大景色如何。

曲悦想了半天，删删改改，最后发给她一条。

——湖水结冰了，桃花和玉兰都是秃的，如果运气好的话，两年后的春天带你看吧: )

女孩子手速很快地回了，语气兴高采烈。

——好！为这个我都得为你祈求好运啦（笑）

曲悦把信息从头到尾，又从尾到头地看了五遍，觉得同学在场的情况下，在床上打滚不太好。于是她只是把发热的手机揣到同样发热的心口，轻缓地笑了。

**“** **但是嫉妒呢/** **那黑沙在哪里？/** **我笨嘴拙舌不会说谎/** **无法单凭爱飘浮半空”**

在日渐明亮的日子里，她也并非没有困扰。

即使一所学校里阴盛阳衰（甚至到有些班级凑不齐男生4x100接力的地步），但如果有个女孩子柔美温良而也光芒灼人，那么她除了一群女性好友以外，仍然会有一大片追求者。毕竟理科班仍有一定的男生比。

况且，追求者也包括女性。

打一开始她就料到了于颖会成为万人迷——虽然当事者无甚自觉，但也无碍她“确实成为了万人迷”。但曲悦着实没料到竟到了这种程度：从楼下跑来刚冒胡茬的小男生，从对面理科班跑来带黑框的拘谨少年，从自己身边跑走长发及腰的女孩子。他们会在廊道上“偶遇”于颖，使不会拒绝的她停下来和他们交谈；会在放课后悄悄走后门进五班，把封封书信夹到她的五三里；会在自习室围着她占座，好时不时问她两道真不会或假不会的数学题。

这些都没有什么。可问题在于，于颖对待他们和对待她——是一样的。

她想她确实不算特别，实际上和于颖自己比起来，谁都不算特别，但当她看见于颖和任何一个她以外的人相谈甚欢的时候，都会听到毒液从心室里小声地喷出来，一股漆黑的强酸。

有时她也会怀疑。她会怀疑于颖其实清楚自己的魅力。但她不会再往下想了，她宁可信其无。

（倘若真像那样，那么于颖用来待她的就不是真心而是预谋，她的救世主会是蛛网中心的一只雌蛛。）

**“我这几天在想，第一个想到把‘凡事勿过度’刻在神庙上的肯定是爱上了什么人。”**

_你不能要得太多，要得太多是悲剧钟爱的开头。_

她有一天醒来，发现自己病了。

她为着一道解析几何去找于颖，女孩子正抄着课堂笔记，抬头冲她笑，让她等一会儿。在斜射的阳光里她望见少女的嘴唇，干燥，殷红，有些起皮，就离她下巴尖三厘米远。

一刹那她突然想吻它。那股意念凭空而生，野火燎原般疯长，最后在她的整块大脑里熊熊燃烧。舔舐它，压平那些翘起的细小白皮，直到那双薄唇变得湿润，直到她染上她的颜色。吻她。

曲悦发狠地握紧拳头。指甲深深嵌进手心，刺痛如一场冷雨暂熄了这燎原火。

事态开始无法控制。

五度的冬天，她却像仲夏里一样躁狂。她知道于颖长得美，可不知何时这种美竟成了情色的美。那些肘尖滴落的汗水，带着一颗浅痣的右颧，向下垂落的嫣红挂绳，在她还来不及反应之时都已变成了火种，目光轻轻一蹭，满腔邪火就要烧碎她的骨头。

于颖坐在走廊桌边上给她讲题，她却直盯着她一弯卡着黑发的耳廓。女孩子没得到回应，仰起脸看她，她说没事我在脑子里算呢。于颖笑笑，伸手拍了拍她脸颊，说你也真行，对她手心贴上她皮肤瞬间她恨不得抓住她肩膀弯下腰吻她这点毫不知情。

**“悬崖上歌唱着塞壬/过往多少船沉”**

她看见青涩的少年与少女抿着嘴，悄悄往五班走的时候，竟没来由地感到了同情。她能感到同情这一点意味着她已经完了。

她能分辨出于颖是无辜的。然而有时女孩子浑然不觉地撩到她，她硬生生压回顷刻暴涨的情欲时，她还是会在心里咬牙切齿地喊她唐璜。

尽管温柔的角落里痛苦之影开始滋长她还是爱她。她当然爱她，这世界就没有留给她不爱于颖的可能性。她心知这是一段患癌的爱情：有一句话她将永远被禁止说出，而于颖将永远不愿听见。那句话唯一可能的答复是厌恶。但她想大概有一天会好的，时间会抹平一切。

**“直到你走到黄河，看见棺材”**

一月，北京的消息来了，她没有拿到加分。她不想回家，一整周她都几乎要被得回家这个念头缠绕至窒息。

她没有对谁说这件事，也没有对于颖说——她看见女孩子兴高采烈地抱着几盒巧克力进教室，往每张桌子上都放了一颗，她知道她拿到了那三十分。她就那么站在五班窗外看着她，窗里灯火亮如白昼，窗外灯管坏了，只有一片冰冷的黯淡。

而她们隔的又哪只这一道墙呢。

于颖没有看到她。少女在簇拥上来的祝福人群中不好意思地笑着，头发上眼睛里都是星光。

曲悦转过身走了。

 _她连一颗 **巧克力** 都没有想到给我。别说和所有人一样了，我连所有人都比不上。_她想，知道自己在无理取闹。

晚自习第一节下课的时候于颖过来了，在门口叫她。纵使苦涩她仍然走过去了，得到女孩子的微笑与一颗巧克力。

“我好高兴！你知道吗我拿到G大的三十分加分了！”

_天啊，天真的人总是这样残忍吗？_

但是至少于颖没有问她结果如何，为此她感激涕零。于颖又激动地跟她说了几句话，后边有人喊她，她转过去应了一声，又回过头来，跟她飞快挥挥手：“先走啦！”然后跑走了。曲悦低头摊开掌心，望着那颗巧克力，明治雪吻巧克力，蓝莓味，小小的一个立方体裹在包装里。

_Melty Kiss_ _？Would you give me a FUCKING kiss？_

她感到疼。她重又握起五指，走回座位上。那个小东西被裹在她滚烫的掌心里，变软，融化，等她再伸开手，撕开包装时，里面只剩一片黏糊糊的棕色液体。像爱一样粘腻招憎。

她想她必须纠正一个想法。应该是 _我对她来说，也不过是个在这种时刻想到“应该给一颗巧克力”的人而已_ 。

**“直到炉火已灭，退路将绝”**

她右手拉着半人高的行李箱，左手提着一大袋书，背上还背着双肩包，艰难地用脚尖勾开防盗门，再用胳膊肘顶开木门。父亲坐在客厅里，他面前一排摆了八个啤酒罐，全都空了。

她本能地感觉不好。

“你不是应该在上班吗？”

父亲没有回答她。他望着那堆啤酒罐出了神。她突然反应过来了。

“妈妈呢？”

男人像被给对开机指令的机器人一样启动了：他扭过头来，脸上闪过一刹的脆弱，下一秒就又变回凶恶。

“她前几天就搬出去了。今天办的离婚手续，以后你就跟我住。别说废话，回你房间去。”

曲悦攥紧了行李拉杆。她竟丧失了高声叫喊的力气：“为什么不和我说？”

“这种事跟你说干嘛？”

她倒退了一步。现在她明白了，对于她的父亲来说她到底是什么。一把称手的起子？一个无机的布娃娃？不，是 **什么也不是** 。

“你那是什么表情？跟我住半年，又不会要了你的命！你要我说多少遍？关上门！滚回房间去！”

现在未来变得清晰了：窒息的黑夜。她从心底知道她和这个男人之间再无盾牌，再无任何人能使她少受他的伤害——她不会再见到妈妈了。

_时间会抹平一切？_

**“而冬天终于来临。”**

（她的父亲整个寒假都监视着她，禁止她任何形式的自由活动。）

寒假依然有培优，她仍然坐在角落里。

她坐在那里，什么也不听，什么也不写，只从黑暗中窥视着于颖，在难忍的痛苦里死死抓住她的影子而活着。

于颖对此一无所知。她坐在好友中间，笑着跟她们谈论新一季的美剧，讲到激动处，甚至会打起手势来。她如半年前一样，温暖明朗，朝气蓬勃。

而曲悦看着她，亵渎地，疯狂地，极尽自私又极端恶毒地。她不再阻止那些背德的幻想：她把于颖按在讲台上课桌上地板上，玷污她，侵染她，让她尖叫哭泣哀鸣得像一只垂死的猫。不觉愧疚，不觉不义，在这日复一日重复不止的白日梦里她陷落着，陷落着，心甘情愿地自我麻醉着，沉入幻象丛生的黑暗，就像她开始终日酗酒的父亲。

冬天终于来临了。

二贪完


	3. 一嗔

“夏天的时候他们曾经吵过一架。不，那时不很激烈，我妈妈一般不反驳我父亲，她总会妥协的。我猜她的家庭教她贤良淑德，听从'一家之主'。所以这次很奇怪，实际上，我一点心理准备也没有……” 

她推开门，最先看到的是碎裂的相框，然后才是玻璃花瓶，在飞溅的水渍里闪着劣质的光。她听见叫骂声，听见互相指责，以揭露陈年往事来推诿更新近的控告，关于家务、工资、房贷、对她的教育、多年前似了未了的一段情、单位殷勤的男同事，“你是不是在外面有了人才对我这样”重复十遍，家务、工资、房贷，循环。

她站在客厅往卧室的拐角处，恳求他们别再争吵了，换得父亲一句冷冰冰的“闭嘴，滚回你自己房间去”。她做出微小的反抗——在原地站着没动。两个人开始了新一轮的胡乱归责，没来得及理她。三分钟以后父亲终于发现她还没走，冷着脸走过来，她竭力勇敢地面对他，试图再次发出请求，但他打断了她，问她最近一次月考是第几名。 

“你觉得父亲问你这个是出于什么意图？” 

“他想证明我没有资格向他提要求。” 

“你在他面前的地位由成绩决定吗？”

“不，还由他的心情决定。” 

“……我明白了。那么，当时你回答了他什么？” 

“第二。”

然后父亲回以冷笑。他带着看待残次品的表情嫌弃地别开脸，把她粗鲁地推搡进了房间。 

“抱歉，等等，你说你拿了什么第二？” 

“年级总分第二……有个女孩子比我多零点五分。” 

“那么，你先前一直都是第一？” 

“好像是。”

“多久？”

“大概，一年多?” 

“稍等……你叫什么？”

“曲悦，曲目的曲……”

“不，不用了，我知道你……”

“……”

“但我没见过你的脸，你好像没怎么出现在社团或者学生组织里过。”

“我只当过高一分会的学生会主席，但那个期末往下掉了十分，我父亲警告我不要再分心。”

“他认为只有考试分数是重要的？”

“是的。他自己一分之差没能考上大学。”

“所以把没能实现的愿望投射到了你身上？但你应该意识到这不合理才对。”

“那没有意义。他是绝对的权威，精神上和经济上都是。任何要求都具有命令的性质。” 

“所以，你听从了。”

“对。”

“可你没有为了自己做过什么吗？”

“不。不是全为他做……如果事情这么简单，也就算了。但最重要的是，在他逼着我拿到几次第一以后，我已经对巅峰上瘾了。我不再能忍受任何人超过我……”

“在他的不断否定之下，这成为了你唯一的价值来源？”

“您概括得真精辟。”

“试着放手呢？” 

“老师。”来访者坐在心理辅导室的沙发上笑了，双眼垂敛，显现出一点悲哀的疲惫来，“毒品也不是放手就能戒断的。您试过吗？那些称赞、宠爱、崇拜，膨胀的虚荣心……”

她十指交叉放在膝盖上，忧愁地微笑着。灯光在她的下眼睑上打下薄薄阴翳。 

2012.9-2014.3

她是一个人造神话。 

学号 姓名 时间 语文 数学 英语 文综 总分 班排 级排

20120409 曲悦 高一上期中 95/100 94/100 99/100 270/300 558/600 1/45 1/914

高一上期末 90/100 94/100 96/100268/300 548/600 1/45 1/914 

高一下期中 112/120 112/120 118/120 259/300 601/660 1/45 1/652

高一下期末 114/120 116/120 120/120 274/300 624/660 1/45 1/652 

高二上期中 132/150 142/150 146/150 270/300 690/750 1/45 1/652 

高二上期末 135/150 142/150 149/150 283/300 709/750 1/45 1/652 

2014年3月 136/150 135/150 139/150 265/300 675/750 1/45 2/652

*注：每次考试难度系数与评分标准不同，评优、保送等以排名为主要参考依据。

她揉皱了那张成绩条。是用尺子截下来的，快到结尾时操作者手大概抖了，齐整的边缘歪出一道突兀的豁口。就像那个“2”。

当然，她可以想那场冷热不定的初春让她发起的高烧，那些相框与花瓶闪光的玻璃渣，那些在习题间隔里悄然漫起的疲倦、茫然、不被爱——

是的，这些都是真的，但那无碍在红黄交杂的月考榜上，她的名字前仍然是个曲折的“2”。她抬眼去看上边一行。

“1 于颖 675.5 高二（5）”

[在吗？]

[在]

[你认识于颖吗？]

[认识，怎么了？]

[我在月考榜上看到这个名字，发现没什么印象，有点好奇]

[你对谁有印象啊，这就是传说中学霸的傲慢吗……]

[没有啦，是我交际圈比较窄，认识的人少，她又在隔壁班，不是我故意忽略的]

[我知道，开个玩笑，别当真。她跟我都是校刊的，不过她在外联，我搞编辑]

[女生？]

[名字也不像男生吧？]

[没有，我只是不确定。]

[……好吧。她以前好像也不是特别拔尖？刚进来的时候三十几名，一点点慢慢升上来的，听说虽然进步幅度一般，但是特别稳定，名次从来没有回落过，估计是个勤勤恳恳的努力派吧]

[嗯。]

[我知道的只有这么多。]

[足够了，谢谢你：）]

[不用谢，你也挺难得找人帮忙的吧？加了你这么久，没见你上过几次Q。]

[因为上Q也没什么事做……先睡了，晚安]

[晚安]

她比预计的更早见到了于颖本人，然而并非料想的领奖台上的碰面——如果是倒还好些。

那几天她突然开始听说关于她的各种事情，团委干事，校刊外联骨干，学校50米和800米纪录的保持者，明朗，直率，为人所爱，学弟学妹的倾慕对象。最后她在春日下午的跑道上看见她，有人指给她看，五点一十七，阳光清晰，雾气刚刚散去。

（在她短暂无常的生命里她频频想起这一天。记事之绳上一个金红的结……）

如今她记得什么，声音，呼吸平稳而舒展，汗水粼粼，地面上深色的水渍，湿润的眼角脸颊侧颈与锁骨，嫩白而鲜亮，夏天的菱角。背心还是校服短袖，这是模糊的，但对那绷紧的小腿没有疑问，肌肉紧实，纤细却饱含力量，漂亮流畅，希腊雕塑的理想——

那是她后来破碎而恋慕深沉的回想。当时印象并非如此，至少她并不仰慕，而是嫉妒她。没错，看见黑色碎发的年轻女孩奔跑而来，如一头皮毛漂亮的羚羊——让她一瞬间被剧烈的嫉妒贯穿胸膛。因为，当她紧盯着少女从弯道加速掠过，望见那专注、热烈的神色，那一刻她被预示撕裂了心：她永远无法拥有这样炽热搏动的活力，与这样天真无垢的美。她孱弱，敏感，内心怯懦，思虑交错成谜，她看到的是一个永远无法实现的理想。

于颖已然拥有的理想。

枯藤绞上脖颈，她恐惧着，闻到威胁浓烈，几乎感到绝望。绝望滋生嫉妒仇恨。在不可见的颤抖中她想，可我还有能做的事情，我不会让她再挑战我了。对，我不会。她总不会有两次好运气。

四月，她如愿又回到第一。但这次难得地有点费劲：她的家庭（对她而言，是非之地）让她烦躁不安。 他们开始彼此威胁离婚。她不由得想到与父亲共同生活的未来，光是想象这个未来就令她厌恶得发抖。在夜晚里她凝视着黑暗，门外磁带盒和碟片盒碎裂着。

…… _天花板边缘的小天使浮雕，玄黑的石窗台，一百二十平米的箱庭……他的房产_ ……

…… _140，145，150，敏锐聪慧，食物链顶端，塔尖，权杖，傲慢不群，体制的宠儿……唯一的自由……唯一的支配特权_ 。

月中学校通知她省里有奖学金评选，她申请了，最后没能拿到。谷雨过后的那个周一，看见于颖站在台上，她顿时明白了。

在暖热的阳光里，她像一把猎刀切开了她的春天，她连绵的倦慵。她本来都要忘了她了。

音乐奏响，她站在台下仰望颁奖。那种感觉很难描述：如鲠在喉，胸口堵着一团灰色粘稠的胶团，想要别开眼睛，却又惊觉这样做所展示的怯懦；嫉妒，想竭力掖好的嫉妒，阻止不了，从眼角唇边黑烟一样漫出来，佯装事不关己的微笑，僵冷的苹果肌；寂寞，被冷落，社会探照灯下慌不择路的畸零人。

她看见于颖笑，垂着眼，又抬起来，亮晶晶的，满是露水一样。二十二摄氏度而她感到了冷。一件她早已知道却宁愿忘记的事情，为什么要提醒她呢？

_……素质教育，改革，全面发展_

_领导力影响力创新能力融入社会成功青年领袖综合素质社会实践唯分数论是错误的我们要的是人而不是产品特长兴趣成绩好有什么用获奖情况生涯规划卓越竞争力请简述你的学生工作经历我们正在培养……_

她是个残次品。行将就木、苟延残喘的应试教育（这么宣扬的，是真的吗？）的遗腹子。学号，分数，排名，只由三种数字定义的人生。

_团委校刊学生会模拟联合国演讲主持策划六校联合SICPUCKSC 同学你有意向成为骨干吗没我就看看A委员会B社团C杂志社赞助发行你有事吗社团开例会真好啊我也——_

每一次那些表格都能掐住她的脖子。在填那些要求光彩的方框时她感到的不是其他，而是绝望，痛楚，被病态傲慢保护的自卑。她当然知道为什么她积攒了那么多个第一的空虚头衔却还是只能抬头看着这个人拿走她想争取的东西。她当然知道。

_“这个国家不需要高分低能”_

可她宁愿忘记。

_别假装自由意志是真的，别假装人真能选择自己的生活，别再说谎了，我不想听——_

右边队伍里的女孩子局促不安地看着她，她才忽然意识到自己哭了。在混乱的泪水里她心知自己毫无道理但还是恨起了于颖。任性的，孩子气的，软弱的，逃避的恨意。

老曹，改卷呢？

沏茶。淅沥淅沥。

哟，又是她啊？

翻页。哗啦哗啦。

那可不，这姑娘真厉害，你看看，我统她的分的时候发现……你看看啊，这些大考成绩……是吧，全是往上走的，可稳定了！

鼠标点击。喀拉喀拉。座椅滑动。咕噜咕噜。

“……她心理素质是挺好，那孩子考前考后一个样，都没慌过。”

嘈杂的背景音里突然插入了近声，清晰响亮，惹人注意，她一下从混沌飘浮中惊醒，反射性问：“谁？”

“你的新竞争者。”班主任调侃她，一副看戏的姿态，“两个月前考第一的那个。忘啦？哎哟，这才多久，小同学，不要轻敌啊。”

一股戾气直窜上来，她别开眼，猛力擦掉脑海里“简直阴魂不散”六个阳刻黑体。

“我记得。于颖？”

“还记得人家名字，不错不错。你可别小看她，她在最近几次周测里都考得比你高——你最近怎么了，成绩有下滑啊？”

“……”

 _铅灰的、布满裂纹的周末，没人捡拾最终划伤她手心的白瓷茶具，隔着木门而变得圆钝的斥骂，泪水与狂躁浸泡的女人，墓碑一样的男人_ ——怎么编排才让它们看起来不像自我开脱的借口？

“没事，老师，就状态不太好，我会好好调整的。”

她笨嘴拙舌，而骄傲又那么虚弱，没有活力的骄傲，数字标尺培养皿里的合成骄傲，任何怀疑都要让它夭折。她想起于颖的眼睛。如果她是个畸形的跛子，只有应试的拐杖能撑起她，让她在于颖面前假装是个姿态高贵的国王……

她怎么能承认她连这根愚蠢的，单调的，细软的拐杖，都控制不了？

那就咽下去吧，言辞支撑不起的，音节指代不清的，咽下去吧，生活的水锈。

（直到有一天咽不下了，它们将倒涌而出）*

何谓怨憎会？

在公告栏的学生干部公示上，在获奖喜报上，在Excel表格里，在广播里，在黑椒牛肉味的餐桌谈天中，在因对象遥远而毫不吝惜的赞扬里，在老师讲解题目的缝隙中，在杂志背面，在一切地方，环绕着她，从生活的每一个裂缝里不可遏制地渗进来，像无色无味的毒气。

于颖。于——颖。哪个字？颖。带芒的颖，尖锐的颖，才能出众的颖，聪颖的颖，yi-ing颖。

随堂测。模拟卷。单元考。周测。五月份，那个陌生的竞争者像个锲而不舍的年轻战士，沉稳地摇撼她老朽的城门。数学，政治，地理，1,1,1,145,95,97，那个名字开始冲击她霸占十余月的表格首行，有时她点开文件，看见那两个字被标红，单元格底漆上荧黄，像一场加冕仪式的预演，让她心头发梗，喉咙因紧张与嫉恨紧缩。

更糟的是哪怕再微不足道的考试她的父亲也要过问，她告诉他那些讨厌的质数，二三五七，而他用看智力障碍者的侮辱眼神作出评价。她满心怨愤。几次争端里她带着对他的憎恨拉开卧室门，跑到客厅，开始无条件地回护母亲——当然了，她的母亲也不是只纯洁的羔羊，她知道——跟他两相对峙，开始他只是让她滚，最后一次他打了她，在脸颊上，留下了一道耻辱的掌印。

她憎恨她的父亲，也憎恨于颖。但她对两者都无能为力。他们像两堵彼此靠拢的石墙，而她在日益逼仄的夹缝里挣扎，喘息，她的骨头吱嘎作响，血管破碎，而胸腔如老旧风箱嘶哑嗡鸣。

在一些凌晨三点她垂死惊坐起，眼底还残存着断桥、血、父亲高扬的菜刀、点燃松木地板的蜡烛、碎裂的浮冰、短发少女微笑的脸。四下寂静如死，空调呜呜单调吹出冷风。噩梦催生盗汗，衬衫粘着她的后背，潮湿冰冷，像多雨的清明木棺里一件寿衣。

_想要求助。疼痛，衰竭，焦虑，被困在玻璃箱里。_

“老师，你有空吗？”

“有，怎么了？”

“我觉得我最近状态受了很大影响……”

“嗯，我也觉得，我一直等着你来找我谈呢，你再不来我就会找你了。”

曲悦坐在漆皮圆凳上，绞着两只手。她的右太阳穴因缺乏睡眠而突突作痛。她盯了半天瓷砖地，直到班主任开始表露出不耐，才终于继续向下说。

（有用吗？像借口吗？谁知道呢，或许她只是想说出来。）

六月开始了。热带城市的冬天是温柔的，心软地、半吊子地冷着，但夏天却铁面无情，热得叫人发疯。云很少，日头毒辣，天空烫得煞白。一个躁狂的季节。

——啪嗒。

——笔。一支签字笔。一支三菱0.38签字笔，黑色，脆弱躯体横陈廊道。

曲悦弯腰去捡，指尖触地，轻巧地把它勾起来。她直起腰，礼貌地微笑，捏着笔伸出手去，递给那个路人。她僵住了。

“谢谢。”

她此刻真想反悔，把那支笔从四楼摔下去，让它在花坛边上变成一堆废碎料，但晚了——对方已经将它接过去了。于颖弯起眼睛，漆黑的发尾松软地伏在颈边，脖子上缠着玉坠的红挂绳，像只幼鹿一样柔软美丽。不谢，曲悦敷衍般匆匆回答，别过脸想走。可女孩子叫住了她。

“你就是曲悦吗？”

是怀里那本思想政治课本封皮上的签名出卖了她。她几乎不想回头，或想回头冷嘲热讽——“你是想记住这张将被你踩在脚下的脸吗”。可她的教养最终还是让她转过头去，尽量平静地反问，是，有事吗。

“不，就是……”女孩子有点不好意思，说话时几次垂下眼，飞快地扫过地面，“我一直听说你的名字，但没见过你……”

为什么要来跟她说这些？

提醒她那些日渐黯淡的荣光，行将消逝的辉煌吗？

行行好，闭嘴吧，她落到这个地步难道不正是她的错吗，是这个见鬼的天真的、柔美的、明亮的、生机勃勃的造物的过错——

“谢谢。”

曲悦几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这两个字的。她生硬地扭开头，以一种粗鲁的方式强行离开了。乌黑的火焰焚烧着她的骨头，嫉妒之蛛用毛茸茸的躯体撞击她的胸口，砰，砰，砰，滚开，闭嘴，如果不是你——

然而，在那幽暗心灵的深处，有人已然在痛哭了。为她的惨败，当下的，未来的，为于颖的天真、柔美、明亮、生机勃勃，那些永远无法出现在笼中病鸟身上的东西，为终于崩溃的盛世幻觉，为原本就不存在的自尊，摧肝裂胆，撕心裂肺地嚎啕着。

她落荒而逃。鲜血冲向头颅。手指在发麻，她软弱地虚握起双手，感到指尖冰冷如铁。至于那颗心，它几乎要因泡满泪水而肿胀了。

（那次碰面的确是葬礼的序曲。）

那双眼睛，黑珍珠一样的眼睛，流露出来的是什么，怜悯？不然，除了怜悯，还能有什么呢，轻蔑吗，淡漠吗——在那双黑珍珠一样的眼睛里，发着光，冰冷尖锐的光。

六月份她终于被拖了下来，又一次。看到那条蛇似的“2”的一刹那她倒是平静的，近乎茫然，像反射性打开一道屏障，水银质感的光滑表面。

——不止月考。整月里她没有再回到那儿，一次都没有。在那里的是于颖。

她拿着成绩条站在走廊上，一只麻雀在热风里虚弱扑腾，父亲在她头脑里吼叫，她神色空茫地站着，背后人来人往，交谈声虚化加速，变成电波的刺啦声。在心底她知道有什么折断了：是她的翅膀。她从云巅直跌下来，坠落，坠落，无穷无尽，什么也看不见，什么也不想再听到。在那撕裂的时刻她发狂般搜刮记忆，找到于颖悲怜的眼睛，自上而下垂向她，她拾起笔后仰起的脸上。

（被她的偏执篡改的眼睛。）

_你可怜我吗？别这样看我。别这样看我……别这样……_

……有什么理由，让于颖不这样看她，她仍剩下什么值得自豪之物吗，她 **是** 什么人吗，她 **是** 什么吗——不。

……而她却是她的梦想，她还未生长就被扼死的空白虚梦，形体，健康，闪光的特质，天真无垢、而又灼热搏动的美，一切。如果她能靠近她，哪怕一点，她就会是她的神像，她会爱她，像爱一座灯塔，一个可以企及的理想。

可她不能：所以她恨她。

“曲悦，你最近怎么搞的？月考还好，勉强撑住了，堂测跟周测呢，排名都要掉到哪里去了？”

“……”

“你看看这个十。不是年级第十，是全班第十——你这样很悬啊，你要知道你这个分再往下滑，别说Z大了，H大都不一定上得了。”

“……”

“我知道你一直很优秀，但不要因为以前领先就有所懈怠，快高三了，翻盘很容易的，不要以为你就可以笑到最后了。”

_懈怠？_

“当然了，我也知道你的家庭有些小争端，这是正常的，中国家庭大部分都这样，父母到这个年纪，是会吵吵架的，你也要体谅一下他们，有问题多沟通……自己也要学会宽容，去克服问题……”

_小争端？你把那些不分昼夜的歇斯底里叫作小争端？那些墙上的划痕，变形的门锁，野兽一样的表情，都是可以宽容，可以克服的“问题”？_

“我跟你父亲通过电话，他说就是夫妻俩偶尔争一争，你可能太敏感了……”

她几乎说不出话了。

“是可能会有影响，但是你寄宿，又不是一天到晚呆在家里，成绩下滑全怪父母不公平，你不觉得吗？”

_那些用利爪抓住她不放的梦魇。意味冷汗与恐惧的睡眠。衰弱，蛭吸她血的衰弱。河道末尾永远是瀑布。_

“我知道，谁都有这样或那样的困难，但人不能把这当做 **借口** ……”

_什么？你 在 说 什 么 ？_

曲悦瞪着班主任。后者还在说话，嘴唇一张一合，但声音却已消失，让她看起来像一条空吐泡泡的鱼。她只感到头皮发麻，双手冰冷，僵坐椅上如一棵被雷电烧焦的树。

~~嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡听你们老师说我影响你学习还真有出息找理由找到我头上了废物最喜欢给自己找借口真是跟你妈一个德行你以为那些第一名是你凭你这蠢脑子拿的我告诉你都是我逼出来的你以为你是什么东西走了几次狗屎运就当自己是天才了骨头硬了是吧都来指责我了告诉你如果不是我你和你妈早就饿死街头了嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡~~

她在想那从鼻腔里流出来的是血吗，温暖，芳香，渗进嘴唇里边，咸，又有一点点甜。母亲推门回来，她惊叫着扑上来，抱住她，用手擦她的脸，转过身去，大骂她的父亲。

飞溅的音节，字，词语；暴喝，扭打，散乱的头发，尖叫；茶几颤抖，摔在地上的电话。

她闭上眼睛。

“同学们，高二下最后一定要加倍努力，优秀的人不要觉得自己就能保持下去，以往成绩不太理想的同学也不要灰心，高三变数很大，什么都可能发生，现在笑得开心的人，有可能就是笑不到最后……”

这段话重复出现在语数英与政史地的课上。她想所有老师都往她这看了一眼。

_救救我……_

（这是一个她永远不会承认的声音。）

“只要努力，一切就会好起来。”

放在半年前这会是她最喜欢嘲笑的腔调。那时她顺风顺水，相信才气天赋而懒于顾及那些稳重上攀的平实人，那时她的父亲同样严厉粗暴，但母亲的温柔能中和掉那些不快，他们或有积怨，却未点燃。

那时她有纸铠甲似的惊人名次，无法夺取的虚假冠冕，雾气一样虚无缥缈却迅速弥散的声誉，领导期待的眼神（尽管她明白那与利益挂钩可有时还会不小心心头一暖），明显偏多的老师的注意力甚至宠爱……纵使她再明白不过，它们只是贴了金箔的垃圾。

而如今她不再受 **才能** （或者，命运）眷顾，唯有发疯般灌下咖啡，在被噩梦割裂的凌晨打着惨白的手电筒，在半梦半醒的昏眩中，颠来倒去背诵着成吨的谎言，它们的定义来源重要性和影响，直至声带疼痛，言语磨损，生活被漂白成荒诞的纸页。最终，像无数人谱写的故事一样，把这些努力在期末化作了一个崭新的数字。崭新而荒谬的“十”。

“你没事吧？”

“曲悦？”

“……她不会去跳楼吧？”

“……天哪不会吧……谁跟出去看着她一下吧……？”

她默不作声穿过前门，头颅低垂，像一只断颈的观赏天鹅。走廊上人声鼎沸，有人笑，有人赞美，有人故作矜持，有人假惺惺探问，有人在哭泣，哭泣，哭泣，无止境地哭泣。

太热了。泪水和汗液都消逝在炎热里。对面山头正建起盘山公路，草皮掘开，黄土赤裸，像一道难堪的伤口。她笔直盯着那条丑陋的划痕，感到生无意义。朝栏杆外伸出双手，成绩单在她翻飞的十指间肢解，落下，纷纷扬扬，变成一场渺小的白雨。

“……七月十二到七月二十六……初中部……绿河区……培优……自招……预备……高三……都记住了吗？”

“曲悦！”

她惊醒似地看向级长。学生们在办公桌周围围成一圈，此刻他们都在看她。她敏感地尝到那些目光的味道：疑惑、怜悯和幸灾乐祸。这让她的心在悲酸的翠绿液体里紧缩了，胆怯而颤抖地。

“你重复一遍？”

_什么？_

一只手飞快地扯了她的后衣摆。蚕丝似的热气洒在她的耳廓上：“十二号开始，两周的数学培优，绿河初中部。”

曲悦照原样复述了，级长不满地剜她一眼，不好再就此说什么，干脆转了个话题：“我们是按高二几次大考的成绩选的学生，你总体成绩很好，但最近下滑很快，尤其是数学。要好好抓住这次机会。”

嗯，我会的。她应承道，心底却想着背后那个人：她把她从一出马戏里救了出来。

“行了，都清楚了吧？回去跟你们父母说一下，机会难得，课也是免费的，大家尽量都来。”

级长挥挥手，人群陆陆续续开始散去。曲悦急急回过身。

她对上了于颖。

她哑口无言。江河入海，清浊冲撞，喜怒哀乐巨浪滔天，哗啦哗啦，她什么也说不出来，只有血在耳膜后涨潮。

于颖本来要走了，被她直愣愣看着，走也不是，留也不是，一只手在办公桌挡板上悬着，要放不放。两个人就这么在级长桌边僵持着，他正好在打电话，也没发觉不对。

最后曲悦先妥协了。她快速地闭上眼，又睁开，不着痕迹地作了一次深长的呼吸。然后她说。

“刚刚谢谢你了——于颖同学。”

少女在前半句微笑，在句尾呆住了。她露出不加伪饰的惊讶，与一点羞赧的喜悦。

“ **你** 居然认识我吗？”

她在“你”上咬了重音。曲悦发觉这点，三秒后才意识到它背后的含义。

几乎是一霎间，所有日光灯的光线都弯曲了，在她眼底揉成一团模糊的、湿润的光晕。她捂住嘴，知道如果不这样做，自己必将痛哭失声。

当昨天的荣耀成为今天的阴影，你会去哪里？

第一个到教室，永远坐在最后一排的最右边，远离黑板，远离视线，甚至远离饮水机，躲开所有可能与人接触的契机。根号和导数与切线和割线织成一个坚硬的心结，心结内核是那些股市崩盘似的数字：142到135到127到116。她不举手，不回答，不质疑，不迎上老师泛泛扫过全场的视线，安静地躲在暗影里，断断续续地书写，画着一个又一个倾斜的坐标系，就像她的人生。

而新一代的晨星坐在第一排正中，直面讲台，常常上黑板写一串漂亮流畅的式子，它们最终都被证明完全正确。有时她频频算错相关性，烦躁难当，放眼四望，目光最终定格在少女身上。女孩子低着头算题，露出发下一段柔腻的后颈，在日光下羊脂玉般美丽。

奇怪的是她现在不再恨她了。好像她已经认输，倦倦然缴了械，取代怨恨和愤怒的是一片成熟的绝望，像稻麦死绝的田野。

如果这是终结，就让它终结好了，又跟她有什么关系呢？会带来幻灭的过去，只要忘掉就可以了；会刺伤心的现在，只要闭上眼睛不去看就可以了。只需要放手，躺在砧板上，飘浮在睡梦里，任人摆布，任人羞辱，任人攻击，就不必再痛苦了。

而于颖也跟她毫无关系。一座广场中心的白银雕像，永恒，闪光，可与她又有什么相关呢？如此遥远，凝结了如此纯美的理想，和神明一样——谁又会因无法成为神而绝望呢？

麻醉，催眠，蜷缩，逃避，沉溺于虚空，看不到，听不见……竟然也是这么快乐的事啊。

_转动转动转动转动秒针分针时针一圈两圈三圈四圈日升日落日升又日落_

_今天起来也还活着，为什么生命如此漫长呢？有什么特别的意义吗？_

“曲悦，来做一下这道题。”

至少偶然是逃不过的，暗影遮不住概率之手。她乖顺地站起来，拿上草稿本，走到讲台上去，捏起粉笔，缓慢地写着。

“哎？是那个曲悦吗？”

“她在班里啊？我怎么之前没发现，是我眼瞎了吗……”

“不是你眼瞎，我也没发现她……好像从来没发过言吧……”

“你这么一说是哦……”

乳白的粉尘在空气中飘浮，落在她的鼻尖上、脸颊上、肩膀上、脚面上。三层嵌套的导数，求导，求导，求导，除式的横线像一道甲板，嚓——

“哎？”

“那个e不应该是1/e吗？”

“对啊，是1/e吧，还有后面那个括号里的数，我也跟她算得不一样。”

“我跟你还不一样呢……”

“但是你看啊，她从中间那里，方法就用错了吧？”

手心在出汗。写一个等号。刺啦，两条线缠到了一起。她站在那里，突然感到慌张，孤立无援，心头恐惧，她面前铺满一片令人晕眩的计算式海洋，而背后是激光似的视线和持续不断的、潮声般的质疑。

“于颖你算的多少？”

她的手开始颤抖了。

——有些梦魇从未离去，它们不过在沉睡，等到时机一至就要蹿跳而起，咬断她的脖子。

“我还没算完，但是我用的方法跟曲悦是一样的，就后半部分的数不一样。”

“哦哦，那应该有好几种解法。”

质疑声暂停了。她趁机低头看草稿本，匆匆抄完最后两行，逃也似地扔下粉笔，缩回角落里的座位。心跳得喘不过气来，颈背上附了一层冷汗，小腿抖个不停。角落里吹不到空调，太热了，汗水从额上淌流而下，弄痛了她的眼睛。

“……很高兴看到曲悦同学能想到这种解法，但在这道题上，它是错的。”

窃窃私语。窃窃私语。她别脸看窗外。

“老师，为什么错了？我也是这样做的。”

是于颖。这句话成功地把对错误之古怪的不理解导向了对正确答案的讨论，窃窃私语变成了热烈议论，中立的、积极的、针对 **题目** 的讨论。她没有再听，只在老师讲解时机械地抄下了正确答案。

十二点下课铃响了，她坐在座位上，故意慢腾腾地收着东西，等着人全走完。虽然这是培优班最后一堂课，而她巴不得飞速逃离这里，再也不要回来，但“不想碰上任何人”的念头还是更占上风，把她留在了教室里。

学生们鱼贯而出：三三两两或成群结队，手挽手，勾肩搭背，大声说笑，抱怨题有多难。人声从教室里流出门外，又沿着走廊溪一样流远了。教室空寂下来，只余几个仍苦思冥想最后一题的女孩子。她抱着书包，沉默地等着。终于，一个站起来了，紧接着，另一个，再一个，她们彼此招呼着，欢笑着，甩上背包，往门口走去。

“约吗？”

“去吃手抓饼吗？”

“去喝台湾奶茶吗？”

她沉默地抱着书包，看着她们打开门，阳光从门框射进来，亮得她移开眼睛。

“于颖走吗？”

居然还有一个。最关键的那一个……

“不了，你们先走吧，我一会儿赶上你们。”

女孩子们随意地朝于颖挥挥手，一个个地出去了。整间教室只剩她和于颖两个人。她仍坐在原地——但却觉得不自在，于是拿了本纠错本出来，假装看题，以此回避任何可能的眼神接触。

咚。滋啦。哐。塔，塔，塔。

放书声，拉拉链声，推椅子声。脚步声。脚步声——朝这边来了。

曲悦盯着那些红笔迹看，像在专心辨识古卷文字，于颖走过来了，她知道，余光里已映出了少女优美的长腿。但她竭力不去看她。

_为什么你要如此屈尊？对我这样的人，你能有什么话好讲？_

“曲悦。”

她出声叫她。她艰难地、困窘地抬起头来，却被于颖抓住右手，塞了一张纸条到手心里。

“给你的。”

说完少女顿一顿，转身走了，像是要去追同伴。曲悦愣愣看着她的背影，直到她消失在门后，才想起来要拆纸条。她摊开无意识攥成拳的右手，纸条沾了点她的汗水，变得有点软，她抬起左手，把它拈到桌上，用十指展开，铺平。

——对我来说，你永远在你原来的位置上。我追逐着你才走到今天。

她听见碎裂声，在两肺偏左，肋骨之间，微小而温柔。来得及反应前泪水就流了出来，温暖发苦，淌过颧骨与下颌骨，滴在她的领口里。

在朦胧的视线里她看见一星镶蓝的白色，在前排抽屉里，于颖刚刚的座位上。她拎起背包，用手背掩着脸，跌跌撞撞走过去，想帮她带走它。

她抽出来了——是一本蓝皮的草稿本，摊开的页面上是她刚刚在黑板上做的那道题。她睁着模糊的泪眼扫下去，看见了一面和她截然不同的、完全正确的答案。

_我也是这样做的。_

那一刻她站在空荡无人的教室里，拿着那薄薄的本子，为着自己也不明白的理由嚎啕大哭了。

同样是在那一刻，她明白她的确再也无法恨于颖了。相反，她必将无可回转地爱她。

——直到死为止。

一嗔 完


End file.
